Light emitting diode (LED) lighting technology is rapidly developing to replace traditional incandescent and fluorescent lightings. LED tube lamps are mercury-free in comparison with fluorescent tube lamps, which are filled with inert gas and mercury. Thus, LED tube lamps are becoming an illumination option among different available lighting systems used in homes and workplaces, which used to be dominated by traditional lighting options such as compact fluorescent light bulbs (CFLs) and fluorescent tube lamps. Benefits of LED tube lamps include improved durability and longevity and far less energy consumption; therefore, when taking into account all factors, they would typically be considered as a cost effective lighting option.
Typical LED tube lamps have a variety of LED elements and driving circuits. The LED elements include LED chip-packaging elements, light diffusion elements, high efficient heat dissipating elements, light reflective boards and light diffusing boards. Heat generated by the LED elements and the driving elements is considerable and mainly dominates the illumination intensity such that the heat dissipation is properly disposed to avoid rapid decrease of the luminance and the lifetime of the LED lamps. Thus, power loss, rapid light decay, and short lifetime due to poor heat dissipation tend to be the factors to be considered when improving the performance of the LED illuminating system.
Nowadays, most of the LED tube lamps use plastic tubes and metallic elements to dissipate heat from the LEDs. The metallic elements are usually exposed to the outside of the plastic tubes. This design improves heat dissipation but heightens the risk of electric shocks. The metallic elements may be disposed inside the plastic tubes; however, the heat still remains inside the plastic tubes and may deform the plastic tubes. Deformation of the plastic tubes may also occur even when the elements to dissipate heat from the LEDs are not metallic.
The metallic elements disposed to dissipate heat from the LEDs may be made of aluminum. However, aluminum is typically too soft to sufficiently support the plastic tubes when the deformation of plastic tubes occurs due to the heat as far as the metallic elements disposed inside the plastic tubes are concerned.
Besides, for some LED tube lamps, a rigid circuit board is typically electrically connected with end caps by way of wire bonding, in which the wires may be easily damaged or broken due to movement during manufacturing, transportation, and usage of the LED tube lamps and therefore may disable the LED tube lamps. Or, bendable circuit sheet may be used to electrically connect the LED assembly in the lamp tube and the power supply assembly in the end cap(s). Typically, the length of the lamp tube during manufacturing matches for the bendable circuit sheet, and thus the variable factor increases in the manufacture of the lamp tube.
As a result, traditional technologies may result in decreased heat conduction, poor heat dissipation, heat deformation, weak electrical connection, and variable factor in manufacture defects.
Still, circuit design of current LED tube lamps mostly doesn't provide suitable solutions for complying with relevant certification standards and for better compatibility with the driving structure using an electronic ballast originally for a fluorescent lamp. For example, since there are usually no electronic components in a fluorescent lamp, it's fairly easy for a fluorescent lamp to be certified under EMI (electromagnetic interference) standards and safety standards for lighting equipment as provided by Underwriters Laboratories (UL). However, there are a considerable number of electronic components in an LED tube lamp, and therefore consideration of the impacts caused by the layout (structure) of the electronic components is important, resulting in difficulties in complying with such standards.
Common main types of electronic ballast include instant-start ballast and program-start ballast. Electronic ballast typically includes a resonant circuit and is designed to match the loading characteristics of a fluorescent lamp in driving the fluorescent lamp. For example, for properly starting a fluorescent lamp, the electronic ballast provides driving methods respectively corresponding to the fluorescent lamp working as a capacitive device before emitting light, and working as a resistive device upon emitting light. But an LED is a nonlinear component with significantly different characteristics from a fluorescent lamp. Therefore, using an LED tube lamp with an electronic ballast may impact the resonant circuit design of the electronic ballast, which may cause a compatibility problem. Further, electronic ballast is in effect a current source, and when it acts as a power supply of a DC-to-DC converter circuit in an LED tube lamp, problems of overvoltage and overcurrent or undervoltage and undercurrent are likely to occur, resulting in damaging of electronic components in the LED tube lamp or unstable provision of lighting by the LED tube lamp.
Further, the driving of an LED uses a DC driving signal, but the driving signal for a fluorescent lamp is a low-frequency, low-voltage AC signal as provided by an AC powerline, a high-frequency, high-voltage AC signal provided by a ballast, or even a DC signal provided by a battery for emergency lighting applications. Since the voltages and frequency spectrums of these types of signals differ significantly, simply performing a rectification to produce the required DC driving signal in an LED tube lamp may not achieve the LED tube lamp's compatibility with traditional driving systems of a fluorescent lamp.
Currently, LED tube lamps used to replace traditional fluorescent lighting devices can be primarily categorized into two types. One is for ballast-compatible LED tube lamps, e.g., T-LED lamp, which directly replaces fluorescent tube lamps without changing any circuit on the lighting device; and the other one is for ballast by-pass LED tube lamps, which omit traditional ballast on their circuit and directly connect the commercial electricity to the LED tube lamp. The latter LED tube lamp is suitable for the new surroundings in fixtures with new driving circuits and LED tube lamps.
Accordingly, there is a desire to make the power supply components of LED lights be able to select the appropriate mode for different applications of environment or driving system to improve the compatibility with various types of driving systems of LED lights.